Endgame's Reward
by DustyRabbit
Summary: Entering parenthood meant more than he ever thought possible. Following the events of 'The Waiting Game', as Erestor and Glorfindel discover the the joys and hardships of becoming a father. Glorfindel/Erestor male/male relationship post!Mpreg. Oneshot. AU


**Disclaimer** Nothing of Tolkien's property belongs to me, but I tend to borrow his characters a lot..

 **Warning!** Implied **male/male relationships** , **Mpreg. Non-canon AU**

 **Pairing** Glorfindel/Erestor, mentions of Elrond/Celebrian

 **AN** A sort of follow up on my other oneshot ' **The Waiting Game** '.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **Endgame's Reward**

 **-oOo-**

* * *

There were a few times in his long life where Erestor simply wanted to just screw it all and ignore the world around him. True, those instances were few and far between as the elf owned a patience made of gold and a rational mind to accompany it. But right now, in the dead of night, came the third such instance.

Erestor groaned and tried valiantly to hide beneath his thick covers, but not even the feather filled material managed to block out the shrill wail that resonated from the adjoining room. Irritated and dead tired, he shot a swift kick at the dead weight beside him. The force of the blow hurt his foot but did not even stir the sleeping elf.

"Glorfindel!" He hissed at the male, urging the golden haired elf to answer to his pleads. The lump shifted a bit, but soon settled back into reverie; his eyes unfocused and his strong warrior body relaxed as if the house was _not_ reverberating with the calls of an infant.

Sighing loudly and privately cursing his choice of mate, he dragged himself out of bed for – he made a quick mental count – the _third_ time that night. Taking care to make as much noise as possible on his short route to the nursery, if only to spite the sleeping blonde who remained oblivious of his current predicament, he closed in on the neatly carved cradle, a gift from his lord on the birth of their firstborn.

Peeking down at the still alien but strangely familiar bundle of soft blanket and pink skin, Erestor wondered how such a small thing of perfection could be made in a single night of passion. He pondered the thought for a moment before shaking his head. No. Since it had involved Glorfindel, everything was possible.

Reaching out a finger to the squirming but thankfully now quiet bundle, he let the small pink fingers wrap around his large one. The irony behind it all made him release a short laugh heavy with a mix of exhaustion and happiness.

"What am I to do with you?" he asked while shaking his head at those large blue eyes that seemed like the very essence of innocence and purity in the world. His mind quickly reminded him that he had singlehandedly achieved a miracle, because innocence was something he did not expect to find in any of Glorfindel's hypothetical offspring. It was just too unbelievable that Glorfindel would have an inkling of innocence to pass on through his genes. Glorfindel was a blond ball of mischief and sly seduction, cleverly packaged in the form of a legendary balrog slayer Erestor had come to know over the centuries. He did not have a single innocent bone in him. There was simply no way it had come from him.

Seeing the infant start to get bored with his finger, Erestor gently scooped the small form up. Slender hands carefully supported the fragile neck and even more fragile weight of his son. The sheer vulnerability to this new life still scared him and it had taken days until either of them felt comfortable with picking the infant up for a simple cuddle and not treat him like glass – though Glorfindel had a hard time letting the bundle go once he finally managed to get a firm hold of him...

Glorfindel was a true doting parent, which was lucky for Erestor because then he could count on the balrog slayer to take over caring for the child during the daytime hours, thankfully it left Erestor a few precious hours to retake his lost hours of sleep. Though, it still rattled some deep conscious part in his mind that shouted warnings of spoiled and utterly uncontrollable elflings, but at the moment he could not care less whether or not Glorfindel was ruining Erestor's carefully laid child rearing plans.

Moving through their apartment with his arms doing a smooth continuous rocking motion, he located the necessary flask of supplementary milk acquired from their live in wet nurse down the hall. For although Erestor had developed what could have classified as swollen mammary tissue able to produce the milky substance needed, his stores quickly dried once the overall effects of pregnancy filtered out of his system. He was eternally thankful for Elrond's wisdom in readying a wet nurse beforehand.

Seating himself in the rocking chair by the window cradled by soft pillows, Erestor shifted the now fussy infant into the appropriate position to receive his bottle.

"Are you hungry, Laurië?" he asked softly as he tried to maneuver the bottle so that the boy would not choke on his first hurried gulp. A small smacking sound was his answer and Erestor chuckled softly, forever amused by the likeness of the gesture. He could already see the child becoming very much like his father.

It was both a source of despair and amusement, on Erestor's part, since fate had played them until the end of their game.

Glorfindel had, of course, been right in his prediction of the babe being a boy. His proud voice had loudly proclaimed Laurië his son all over Rivendell as soon as he received the news, with a strong rush of fatherly pride towards his newborn offspring Glorfindel had literally glowed for hours after the birth. The name was another fixation that the blonde had set on during the last long months of waiting, and for all the pain in the world Erestor did not have the heart to deny him the pleasure of naming his first born.

 _Despite the fact that our precious Laurië does not have a single blond strand atop of his tiny little head_ , Erestor thought knowingly, smiling down at the suckling babe.

The twins collapsed in a pile of laughter once that particular bit of information managed to worm itself out of the closed doors of the labour room. The still beaming Glorfindel, however, took it all in stride. It seemed he was not in the least deterred by the revelation. Privately Erestor thought Glorfindel was, in reality, deluding himself that the boy might actually sprout golden tresses once he had grown a bit. Though the soft midnight fuzz that already covered said head dared to contradict that premonition with a stark accuracy.

"Well at least you have Glorfindel's eyes," he murmured with a strange warming in his heart. The feeling only intensified as Erestor searched out other features gained from his golden haired husband. The nose, the shape of his chin even the pointy tips of his ears, all resembled Glorfindel. He held the infant tighter against his chest, feeling a teary flush overtake his features.

 _You are still running high on emotions even a week afterwards_ , thought Erestor as he forced a smile on his face to calm the babe as Laurië was strangely perceptive of his emotional upheaval. His small hand rested against Erestor's larger one where it held the bottle. The gesture comforting, no matter that there probably was no thought behind it. His logical mind reminded him that newborns are merely bundles of instincts and desires at that point and not fully functional beings with full mental awareness. They still had much to learn of how it was to be an elf. But Erestor knew Laurië would grow to know them soon enough. There is no hurry.

Erestor could still feel his connection to the babe, to the life he had once held within himself. It was what gave Erestor strength to wake up every hour of the night at the slightest sound. What moved him to soothe, cuddle and care for the child. This undeniable pull that said they had once been part of one and the same. A single entity with two souls within.

He blinked away the tears, lifting Laurië against his shoulder so that the excess air could be released. The child could be fussy if he didn't get burped properly. Patting his back softly, Erestor stared out of the high windows, noticing the calm that lay over Rivendell. A luminous white shine glowed all around the tall buildings and structures as they bathed in moonlight. The occasional golden glow dotted the landscape. A wayward elf enjoying the night's pleasures and visiting the stars.

A soft wave of motion shook the babe and Erestor raised an eyebrow at the satisfied smile on the now burped infant. A soft breath blew on his skin and his small face nuzzled closer to Erestor's neck. As Laurië seemed to settle in for the night again, Erestor contemplated his options. Without thought, he stopped by the doorway to the bedroom, hesitating for a moment as his mind went over the pros and cons of bringing the child into their bed. It went against his rules, but another glance at the large expanse of warm bed swayed him.

"We won't make a habit of this. It is just this one time.." He whispered to the child as if the babe would understand his reasoning. Padding across the floor, he climbed up in the bed. His brow furrowing before adjusting his hold and using his other hand to make a small barrier between himself and Glorfindel. The blonde could be quite the lively sleeper after all when he set his mind to it.

Settling himself on the far edge of the bed, Laurië carefully nestled near him in an improvised cocoon of blankets, he wrapped his arm around him. Satisfied that the babe was safe enough from harm.

He stared at the small form. Taking in the small yawn and the tiny hand curling up against tiny lips. A light golden glow surrounding him as starlight filtered over them from the window.

"Goodnight, Laurië." he whispered with a smile and a light kiss on his sleeping head. His own eyes blurring slowly, the familiar haze of sleep drawing him in and replacing reality with a sprouting boy, smiling and mischievous, running down the corridors in what could only be counted as improper behavior. But that did not anger or scare Erestor, nor did the other adventures Laurië found himself in that night. No, it all faded because Erestor had been right in the end and he felt a bit of satisfaction knowing it. Long onyx hair sweeping behind the child in a wavy curtain as he twirled and giggled playfully. Large blue eyes reassuring him that everything was as it should.

He had Glorfindel and Laurië, his little family in his larger extended one. A happy bubble that he wouldn't break for all the gold in the world.

And as he drifted, a soft smile settled on his lips.

Because he was home.

* * *

 **.oOo.**

He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the smooth cheek, a hand running down the long midnight hair of his husband. Seeing the deeply sleeping male curl in further, he snaked his arms into the small nest and lifted the blinking elfling from its hold. Cradling the babe in the crook of his arm, Glorfindel smoothed over his downy dark hair, blue eyes dancing down at larger ones.

"What do you say to coming up with me and letting Erestor sleep?" he asked softly, knowing the sensitive sleep the dark elf usually slept. Those big pools stared back at him with what could only be amusement, one hand reaching out to grasp a long golden tress. His son's fascination with his hair never stopped to amaze Glorfindel. He did not play nearly as much with Erestor's, something the blonde was often teased for.

Entering the nursery, he quickly changed and dressed the babe, making them both ready to meet the dawn. The sun was just spreading its arms across the horizon when they made their way down the open air walkway. The soft pinks and reds made the dewy grass glitter and Glorfindel smiled and thanked the Valar for another beautiful day. Laurië was dozing softly from the swaying movements of his walk, one hand anchored in his hand, the other clenching the warm blanket he was wrapped in tightly. But Glorfindel knew that the babe's calm could be treacherous, for his tiny lungs were mighty indeed when he was hungry. And Glorfindel suspected it had been quite some time since his last meal.

Following the bend up to the kitchen, he heard the telltale sounds of his former students arguing inside it. Amiel, their understanding wetnurse, was already seated by the breakfast table when he entered, her grey eyes smiling in greeting.

"Good morning!" Glorfindel greeted happily, four heads in the room jerking up at the sight of him.

"Morning..." Elrohir said around a spoon of porridge. His twin already making his way across the room, quickly untangling and sweeping the infant from his arms, grey eyes glowing with affection.

"Good morning, Laurië," Elladan said softly towards the now blinking babe, the infant quickly clung to the offered finger, dragging it close for a taste. "Ah.. You're hungry, aren't you?"

Amiel rolled her eyes, holding her hands out for the little one. "Right about time too." She took the squirming bundle, who, recognising the smell and voice of the person holding him, started an insistent fuss as if suddenly remembering exactly how hungry he was. She gave a doting smile, rising before she disappeared off into the small sitting room beside the kitchen of the family wing.

Elrond passed her in the doorway, throwing a quick greeting at the pair, but left the wet nurse to tend to the now wailing child in peace. "Tough night?" Elrond asked as he fixed himself a cup of steaming tea. His hair was still slightly ruffled, as if he had just risen from bed.

Glorfindel shook his head, oblivious, "Not more than usual."

Elrond shared a knowing gaze with Lindir and his sons. Elrond himself had awoken plenty of times from the calls of the elfling, as their rooms were just a few doors down from his own. Sighing, he poured a heavy amount of golden honey in his tea, hoping the sugar could help him wake up properly.

"Poor Erestor," Elladan bemoaned as he readied another piece of bread with jam. "I think he will have to relinquish his peaceful nights for quite some time still. Though who could blame the sweet child..." Elladan's face clouded over once again with brotherly love, and Elrond had a worrisome feeling that his son might even look for a bondmate of his own just to get an elfling to dote on.

They did miss Arwen and the arrival of the little one could be the best distraction this household has received as of yet. The twins were constantly showering Laurië with affection and rightfully so. But it relieved him to see them so attached. As Elrond was soon to sail, he did feel somewhat comforted by the fact that the twins were willing to follow him with Glorfindel and his small family once their sister and brother passed. Elrond was sure that the developing bond between Laurië and the twins was going to be as strong, if not stronger than that between their siblings in Gondor. The clinginess Elladan had developed only strengthened his hunch.

Elrond shot a studying glance at the blonde warrior seated with them. Glorfindel looked as calm and collected as usual, his face beaming with happiness and now and then replying to his son's discussion of the most optimal use of a short blade inside enemy territory. It was a dreary discussion for breakfast, but it was certainly preferable to one of the less happy topics at hand.

As they were burying further into the art of twisting a blade already stuck in a ribcage, both Glorfindel and Elrond looked up when Amiel returned. The sleeping newborn was draped affectionately over her chest. The sight of the dark headed babe made Elrond's heart clench. It reminded him of times past, when Celebrian would walk around with a baby on her arm and her smiling face would speak affectionately of their daughter's newest exploits.

"May I?" he asked, eyes drowning with emotion. The wet nurse flitted a glance at Glorfindel for permission, the blonde only smiling in response.

"Of course, my Lord," she said, gently laying the bundled child in his waiting arms. Elrond adjusted the babe in his arms with a practiced ease of a many times father. His face softening as he watched the tiny face scrunch up from the light tickle his draped hair bestowed on him.

"You know, I have been meaning to ask you if you'd like to watch him sometime," Glorfindel said slowly, as if hesitating. "For a couple of hours. Just long enough so that I can surprise Erestor with that candle light dinner I planned in celebration of the birth."

Silver eyes rose to his, amused, "You think Erestor would want to part from him this soon?" Elrond was well aware of the nervous disposition new mothers – or in this case fathers – had towards leaving their child so soon after the birth. Elrond himself had felt it impossible to turn his ever guarding eye away from his twins until they were well over two months old. Something that had irked Celebrian to no end.

"I'm sure I can get him to agree with a little _persuasion_." Elrond blinked at the sly grin on the balrog slayer's face. The expression made him seem like an overgrown child that had just found the cookie jar.

"If he's fine with it, I have no objections." Elrond shifted the babe, watching those eyes flutter slightly and the haze leave them, revealing the familiar blue eyes of his friend. Tiny hands reached out to swipe at the offending dark strands hanging above him, the movement almost like a game since the child couldn't seem to manage pushing them all out of the way at the same time.

"I would be careful-!" Glorfindel started to warn, but winced as Laurië made a sharp yank on a strand of hair. Elrond gave a soft laugh, well accustomed to babies trying to pull his hair out. Determined not to be outdone, Elrond gathered a tail of hair in his hand, using the brush like end of it to tickle the babe. The child squirmed, not yet knowing how to laugh, tongue peeking out playfully as chubby hands swatted at the hair. It was a delight Elrond had not seen for a long time; the innocent joy on a child's face.

"I hope my son isn't causing too much trouble," came the low drawl from the door. Erestor, freshly bathed and looking awake despite the dark shadows beneath his eyes, smiled at the sight of the gathered elves.

"I thought you'd sleep in," Glorfindel said, turning his face up to accept the morning kiss Erestor liked to press to the corner of his lips.

"I was restless," Erestor replied, slipping over to tickle Laurië's stomach, relishing in the recognition that showed in the boy's eyes. "You could have woken me up, Fin. Or at least told me you're taking him up. I never want to desperately search the bedcovers for him ever again."

He watched a brow fly up on Elrond's face. "You brought him back to bed?" The sheepish look Erestor shot him answered the question for him.

Erestor slumped down in the chair beside him, sighing, "It turns out he sleeps better near us than in the crib. I had been up three times already when I decided to indulge myself."

Glorfindel frowned, hands pouring a strong cup of tea for his love. "You could have woken me up."

Erestor leveled him with a gaze, unamused. "Trust me, it was not from lack of trying that I allowed you to sleep." The twins snickered in the background and Glorfindel had the grace to flush faintly. Erestor had pointed out time and time again how hard it was to wake him, but he had never really believed him. The warrior usually stirred from the smallest of noises out on patrol. Was he so relaxed in his ways when he slept at home that he couldn't even hear the cries of his son?

"I am sorry." Glorfindel promised himself to do better, he couldn't let Erestor take all the work night after night.

"You are forgiven. Allowing me to sleep in once in a while is more than enough to brighten my mood." Erestor glanced at Elrond, sharing a smile with him as they delighted in teasing the blonde. "So. How about all of us head out into the garden today? The weather is wonderful."

Elrond ignored the enthusiastic noises from his sons, concentrating on Erestor. "Sure. I think you and I both can use a bit of sun." He watched the dreamy expression take over Erestor's face, the elf imagining his favorite past time; lounging in the warm sun. "I'm sure we can all take turns watching Laurië. You'd get some sunbathing done."

Erestor sent an almost begging look in Glorfindel's direction and the blonde laughed. "That does sound wonderful."

"I'll pack snacks!" Elrohir shouted as he sprinted across the room.

"Don't forget strawberries!" Elladan called after him, remembering Erestor's fondness for the fruit. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as he watched Erestor beam at him. His father's own face looked thoroughly amused by the concern Elladan was showing.

Elrond knew instantly that Elladan planned to use the morning to hoard Laurië all for himself. The bribe of strawberries ensured him first place to play with the elfling. It was acceptable, as Elrond conceded that the new parents needed some time to relax. Their makeshift family was there to help after all. Elrond held the child closer to him, enjoying the sparkle in the boy's lively eyes.

 _You really do shine, Laurië. More than you know._

Because, yes, for the first time in many years, light returned to the House of Elrond.

Filling their life with happiness and love once again.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 **END**

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Laurië – meaning goldenness; like gold


End file.
